Px/guide
Effects Guide 'Cloud' Step into the (left) blue square. Go straight to the left and interact with the n-shaped blue object. 'Star' Step into the blue square. Go north-west to a patch with three arrows and step on the arrow on the right. Interact with the long purple object south-west of you. 'Petunia' Step into the (left) blue square. Go north-west to a patch with three arrows and step on the arrow on the right. Go down and interact with the small white-and-blue object. Go up once then left once and interact with the second small white-and-blue object. 'Juniper' Step into the (top) green square. Go north-east and interact with the green cross. Go south-west and interact with the 4-pointed star shaped object. 'Coral' Step into the (right) red square. Go south-east and interact with the red diamond-shaped spiral. 'Sand' Step into the (bottom) yellow square. Go slightly south-west and interact with the light circle in the middle of a large dark patch. Chalk Step into the (right) red square in Red World, talk with a red medal like NPC, choose yes and then use Coral effect to catch slow one dot, item will be added automatically. Endings Guide Bad Ending - Forgotten After collecting all effects go back in the nexus, there will be a flash, step on square in middle, go north talk with god like NPC and choose first answer aka Proceed to see ending. True Ending - Heart To get true end collect all effects and accomplish every task of every NPC. Blue World: Find and talk witn one eyed NPC, read all of his stories (if you can) and the chose new choice aka Eight Duke?, he just say Dunno, but its fine task is done. Interact with the arrow, using Star effect interact with the purple NPC, repeat music notes after him or her (use 1-9 keys to do that) since numbers will be in roman numerals here the patterns which you should repeat 1. 1,6,6,5 2. 1,6,6,5,4,5,6,3 3. 1,6,6,5,4,5,6,3,1,6,6,5,3,2,2,3 After that he or she will use notes in the dialogue box, task is done. Green World Find and interact with the green NPC, he wll give impossible math questions so here the answers. 1.8740 2.2480 3.0 Type them and press enter to confirm. if he will applaud after that task is done. Find and interact with ther green cross to go in Gray World, find and interact with the gray NPC, he wanna play in a Guess Game, chose next answers. 1.Sunday 2. 1 3. You Star symbol inhis dialogue box will tell you that task is done. Yellow World Find and interact with the yellow bright NPC, chose Yes in his questions, task is done. Find entrance in the Brown World it looks like a hole amongst brown bricks/cubes/squares whatever, find and interact with with the brown round NPC, resist to him enough (pressing Z nonstop) he will say you passed and i will say task is done. Red World Find and interact with the red medal like NPC, chose Yes and using Coral effect catch three dots, slow one, average and fast one, then go and give it to him, task is done After that repeat same steps like in Bad End's guide, choose proceed and enjoy by ending. BONUS! Fullscreen Event You need a Sand effect to trigger it properly. Go in Blue World, find there multicolored square, interact with it using Sand effect,Category:Walkthroughs